


Гарри Поттер и портал в новую жизнь

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Семья Дурслей и Гарри Поттер строго по канону скрываются от таинственных писем на том_самом острове, а потом кое-кто — весь в блёстках и при макияже, — приходит открыть Гарри глаза. И это не Хагрид.





	Гарри Поттер и портал в новую жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 по мотивам заявки № 37. "Кроссовер с миром Гарри Поттера. Магнус Бейн приходит к маленькому Гарри, чтобы сообщить, что тот обитатель нижнего мира- колдун. Можно юмор, стеб" с фандомного феста однострочников “By the Angel!”  
> Рерайт аналогичной сцены с Хагридом. Цитирование книги.

***

Стрелки часов показывали без пяти двенадцать, и это значило, что через пять минут наступит одиннадцатый День рождения Гарри Поттера.

Гарри ждал этого момента, хотя место, спору нет, было не самым располагающим к празднику. Домик был пустым, холодным и неуютным. Снаружи что-то скрипело, дождь и ветер колотили по крыше так, что та, прогибаясь, грозила вдавиться внутрь…

Без четырёх двенадцать. 

Без трёх. Скрип снаружи усилился, там что-то зашумело, будто волна налетела на скалы, а потом до Гарри донёсся странный звук, похожий на пение. Если бы в мире существовали сирены, то это могли быть сирены, но… Кто в здравом уме станет пробираться на необитаемый остров, чтоб попеть?

Без двух минут. Без одной. 

Тридцать секунд. Двадцать. Десять. Девять.

Гарри подумал о том, чтобы выглянуть на улицу и проверить, не Дурсли ли это бродят вокруг и поют, но тут же отбросил эту идею.

Пять секунд.

Четыре.

Три.

Две.

Одна.

Бум! Хижина содрогнулась. Гарри резко сел на своём твёрдом матрасе, недоумённо глядя на дверь. За ней кто-то стоял и громко, медленно стучал, требуя, чтобы его впустили. Но кто это мог быть?

Бум! Хижина задрожала опять. 

Дадли, лежавший неподалёку, проснулся.

— Где пушка? — глупо спросил он. 

За его широкой спиной глухо хлопнула дверь, отделявшая эту комнатку от той, в которой спали дядя Вернон и тётя Петунья, и на пороге возник дядя Вернон. Дышал он тяжело, а в руках у него была та самая пушка — ружьё, до этого лежавшее в длинном пакете.

— Кто там? — испуганно выкрикнул дядя Вернон. — Я вооружён!

На мгновение за дверью затихло, а потом Гарри расслышал самодовольный смешок. А потом…

Бум! На этот раз звук вышел особенно громким. Дверь, жалобно скрипнув, слетела с петель и с громким треском рухнула в центре комнаты.

В дверном проёме застыла высокая тёмная фигура, изредка подсвечиваемая вспышками молний. Это был человек, и этому человеку пришлось пригнуться, чтобы войти в хижину.

Его лицо наполовину скрывал поднятый воротник длиннополого сверкающего плаща. Виднелись только глаза — странные, немного раскосые глаза жёлто-зелёного цвета, и сначала Гарри показалось, что зрачки у незнакомца вертикальные, как у кошки, а потом он понял, что нет, не показалось. 

Незнакомец щёлкнул пальцами — и дверь волшебным образом вернулась на место.

Опустив воротник, он повернулся и внимательно оглядел всех, кто присутствовал в хижине.

— Прошу прощения за столь бесцеремонное вторжение, — сказал он и тут же добавил, сверкнув своими странными глазами: — Хотя не то чтобы я действительно сожалел.

Незнакомец расстегнул плащ и сбросил его, лёгким движением перекинув через руку. Под плащом обнаружилась блестящая фиолетовая рубашка и кожаные штаны с серебристыми клёпками, державшиеся на ремне с огромной пряжкой в виде буквы «М».

Гарри украдкой покосился на дядю Вернона. Глаза у того выпучились от удивления, лицо покраснело.  
— Просто, для справочки, как радушные хозяева вы могли бы предложить мне чайку. Добраться до вас было непросто… Кто вообще празднует дни рождения в подобной глуши? — Он склонил голову набок и задумался: — Хотя… В подходящей компании…

— Кто вы такой? Что вы здесь делаете? — Насупившись, дядя Вернон шагнул вперёд.

Незнакомец лучезарно улыбнулся, обнажив белоснежные зубы.

— Забыл представиться. Великолепный Магнус Бейн, Верховный Маг Бруклина, — он сделал странный жест, будто снимал невидимую шляпу, и тут же бесцеремонно плюхнулся на софу, на которой сидел Дадли. — Толстяк, подвинься, будь добр. Кстати, — его глаза критически пробежались по Дадли. — В твоём возрасте пора начинать следить за фигурой…

Испуганно взвизгнув, Дадли взвился с софы и бросился под защиту родителей. Тётя Петунья, отважно вздёрнув подбородок, закрыла собой сына, хотя сама постаралась встать так, чтобы находиться позади дяди Вернона.

А вот Гарри почему-то не было страшно. Во все глаза он смотрел на незнакомца, то есть нет, теперь уже знакомого — Магнуса Бейна, и в конце концов их взгляды встретились.

— Так-так-так, — пропел Магнус Бейн. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, сделавшей его похожим на довольного наевшегося кота. — А вот и наш Гарри… Когда мы виделись в последний раз, — доверительно сообщил он и подмигнул, — ты был совсем ещё маленьким. А теперь, позволь заметить, вырос в юного джентльмена и очень, очень похож на отца. Разве что глаза, определённо, от матери.

Гарри показалось, что Магнус Бейн как-то странно выделил слово «отца», а дядя Вернон поперхнулся от возмущения.

— Я требую, чтобы вы немедленно оставили нас в покое, мистер Байн или как вас там! Вы взломали дверь и вторглись в чужие владения…

Магнус Бейн с ужасом оглядел хижину, будто не понимая, как можно было назвать «владениями» такое убожество.

— Вы серьёзно? — он указал на ружьё в руках дяди Вернона, и тот свирепо кивнул. 

Со скучающим видом Магнус Бейн щёлкнул пальцами и ружьё, выскочив из цепкой хватки дяди Вернона, само собой завязалось в узел, а потом, коротко вильнув на прощанье прикладом, бросилось в угол.

Дядя Вернон испуганно пискнул.

— Мда, Гарри, — сказал Магнус Бейн, оборачиваясь к Гарри, — как я уже говорил, праздновать День рождения в такой глуши можно только в подходящей компании, а компанию твоих родственников такой уж точно не назовёшь, прости мне мою прямоту. Но, на твоё счастье, Магнус Бейн всегда готов спасти вечеринку! — с этими словами он вновь щёлкнул пальцами, и в воздухе перед Гарри зависла огромная яркая коробка, перевитая праздничной лентой.

Дрожащими от волнения руками Гарри схватил коробку, внутренне боясь, что ещё секунда — и она упадёт. Пальцы плохо слушались его, так что развязать ленту и снять крышку оказалось огромной проблемой, но когда Гарри справился, внутри обнаружился большой шоколадный торт, на котором зелёным кремом было написано: «С Днём рождения, Гарри!»

— Цвет крема подбирал тебе под цвет глаз, — небрежно заметил Магнус Бейн.

Гарри посмотрел на него, чувствуя комок в горле. Никто никогда ещё не поздравлял его с Днём рождения. Он хотел было сказать «спасибо» за такой чудесный подарок, но никакие слова не могли выразить всей его благодарности, и, пока Гарри пытался подобрать хоть какие-нибудь, Магнус Бейн снова заговорил.

— Я так понимаю, чаю от вас не дождёшься, — он с укоризной посмотрел в сторону Дурслей и вновь щёлкнул пальцами, на этот раз дважды.

После первого щелчка в хижине весело загорелся камин, после второго — в воздухе у софы завис круглый поднос с загнутыми краями, на котором расположились два высоких стакана «на вынос», пара пирожных и несколько булок с корицей. Дадли беспокойно завертелся, увидев еду.

— Что бы он тебе ни предложил, Дадли, я запрещаю тебе это брать, — строго сказал дядя Вернон.

Магнус удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Вы серьёзно? — повторил он свой прежний вопрос. — Вы серьёзно считаете, что кто-то в здравом уме предложит вашему сыну пирожные? Поверьте мне, единственное, что я могу ему предложить, это обезжиренный йогурт или листочек салата.

Уголки губ Гарри сами по себе поползли вверх. Магнус Бейн, видимо, говорил серьёзно и даже не собирался шутить, он действительно беспокоился о здоровье толстого Дадли, но всё равно это было ужасно смешно.

Если бы не было так непонятно.

— Извините, — робко позвал Гарри, — мистер Бейн, но я до сих пор не знаю, зачем вы приехали…

Магнус Бейн протянул ему горячую кружку и булочку, и Гарри пришлось поставить коробку с тортом на пол, чтобы принять угощение.

— Можешь звать меня Магнус, не такой уж я и старый, на самом деле, — сказал он. — Я был здесь поблизости, и Альбус Дамблдор попросил меня… Ты, конечно, знаешь, кто такой Альбус Дамблдор?

— Эээ… Вообще-то нет, — кое-как выдавил из себя Гарри. Магнус Бейн замер, не донеся кружку до губ, и Гарри быстро добавил: — Простите.

— Простите? — тонкая бровь взлетела вверх, и Магнус Бейн развернулся к Дурслям, которые от его движения шарахнулись в тень. — Пожалуй, это не тебе надо извиняться. Мне сообщили, что ты не получил писем из Хогвартса… 

— Откуда? — непонимающе переспросил Гарри. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда Магнус Бейн упомянул о таинственных письмах.

Неужели сейчас эта тайна раскроется?

— Из Хогвартса, — повторил Магнус Бейн. Отставив кружку на поднос, он несколько секунд изучал свои ногти, а потом поднял глаза на Гарри, и взгляд его был очень холодным. — А ты, дорогой мой, выходит, ни разу за свою жизнь даже не попытался узнать, кем были твои родители…

У Гарри голова пошла кругом.

— Кем были мои родители? — жалобно повторил он.

— Действительно, кем? — переспросил Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Давайте узнаем.

Он был таким высоким, что голова его почти упиралась в потолок хижины. Глаза его, сузившие и разъярённые, казалось, метали молнии, и Дурсли вжались в стену от страха. Гарри и самому, если честно, стало ощутимо не по себе.

— Дорогие мистер и миссис Дурсль, — сказал Магнус Бейн светским тоном, за которым бушевала неприкрытая злость, — не хотите ли вы мне чего-нибудь сообщить? Например, о том, как так получилось, что этот мальчик ничего не знает… — Внезапно он снова опустился на софу. Вспышка ярости прошла, как будто ничего и не было. — Ладно, — взмахнул он рукой. — Может быть, это и к лучшему.

Гарри почувствовал лёгкую обиду. Неправильно было говорить, будто он не знает вообще ничего, он ведь ходил в школу и довольно неплохо учился…

— Кое-что я знаю, — пробормотал он. — Математику, например, и всякие другие вещи.

— Математику, — Магнус Бейн закатил глаза. — Математику! Понятия не имею, о чём ты, парень, но эта твоя математика не имеет никакого отношения к цели моего визита. Я пришёл рассказать тебе о Нижнем мире. О твоём мире. О моём мире. О нашем мире.

Гарри ничего не понимал.

— Каком ещё мире?

Магнус вздохнул.

— Мистер Дурсль, вы совсем ничего ему не рассказывали, ведь так? — спокойно произнёс он, и дядя Вернон, побелевший от страха, отрицательно покачал головой. — Что ж, может быть, это и правильно. Итак, Гарри, скажи мне, ты ничего не знаешь про своих родителей? Уточняю просто на всякий случай, потому что в Нижнем мире они довольно известны. Не настолько, как я, конечно, но всё же.

— Мои мама и папа были известными людьми? — удивлённо спросил Гарри.

Магнус кивнул.

— Да, — мягко сказал он.

Очевидно, он собирался добавить что-то ещё, но дядя Вернон не дал ему этого сделать. Он вдруг закричал:

— Прекратите! Мистер Байн, прекратите немедленно! Я запрещаю вам что-либо рассказывать мальчику!

Дядя Вернон кричал что-то ещё, но Магнус, с сожалением посмотрев на него, вновь щёлкнул пальцами — и звук пропал так резко, словно кто-то резко выключил радио.

— Я совсем не думал, Гарри, что когда мы встретимся, ты будешь к этой встрече совсем не готов. Передавая тебя твоим родственникам, Альбус Дамблдор написал письмо. Предполагалось, что ты прочтёшь его, когда подрастёшь. Но, видимо, тебе его так и не отдали.

Гарри кивнул.

— Значит, честь открыть тебе глаза выпала мне, — Магнус пожал плечами. — Я, в принципе, не особенно удивлён, да и лучшей кандидатуры на эту роль всё равно не найти. В общем, дорогой мой, слушай внимательно. Ты — колдун.

Магнус замер, внимательно глядя на Гарри, словно цирковой артист, замерший у края сцены и предвкушающий свой успех.

Гарри остолбенел. На миг в его ушах воцарилась полнейшая тишина — даже шум моря и свист ветра за пределами хижины перестали существовать.

— Я — кто? — глупо переспросил он.

— Колдун, — с удовольствием повторил Магнус. Было видно, что ему нравится рассказывать Гарри об этом. — Ты — колдун. Маг. Обитатель Нижнего мира. Видишь ли, — он откинулся на софу и Гарри вдруг разглядел, что вокруг глаз у Магнуса были блестящие тёмные тени, — твоя мать была человеком, как и её родственники, — он кивнул на сгрудившихся в другом конце комнаты Дурслей, — а отец — демоном.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него отвисла челюсть.

— Когда мама-человек и папа-демон очень любят друг друга, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил тем временем Магнус, неопределённо помахивая смуглой рукой, — у них появляются дети. Это не простые дети, Гарри, это будущие колдуны, как ты. Неужели ты никогда не интересовался, откуда у тебя этот шрам?

Рука Гарри по привычке дёрнулась ко лбу. Он скользнул пальцами по тонкому выпуклому рубцу, в виде молнии, что прятался под взъерошенной чёлкой.

— Дядя Вернон сказал, шрам у меня остался после автокатастрофы, в которую мы попали с моими родителями. Они умерли, а у меня… вот.

Магнус с грустью посмотрел на него.

— Никакой автокатастрофы не было, Гарри. Твой шрам — твоя колдовская метка. Не такая красивая, как у меня, — он указал на свои необычные кошачьи глаза, — но тоже вполне себе ничего. Колдовской меткой могло стать что угодно, зелёная кожа или перепонки между пальцев, или рога, или хвост…

Представив, что было бы, будь у него хвост или зелёная кожа, Гарри усмехнулся, но уже через мгновение ему стало грустно. Зелёного мальчишку с хвостом вряд ли пустили бы в школу. На него бы косо смотрели на улицах, в него бы тыкали пальцем… А уж как издевался бы Дадли!

Наверное, Магнус был прав и с меткой ему действительно повезло. Но больше всего Гарри сейчас волновало не это.

— Вы сказали, никакой автокатастрофы не было?

Магнус кивнул.

— Твоих родителей не погубила бы никакая автокатастрофа. — Чуть задумавшись, он добавил: — Ну, мать, может, и погубила бы, но твой отец был всё-таки демоном… Одним из лучших демонов, которых я когда-либо знал. Точнее, если честно, вообще единственным хорошим демоном из всех, что я в жизни встречал, а встречал я, поверь мне, более чем достаточно. 

— Но что тогда… — договорить Гарри не решился, но Магнус и без того его понял.

— Их убили… Их убил один Сумеречный Охотник. Сумеречные Охотники, дорогой мой, это такие люди, — он сделал паузу, подбирая слова, — которые охотятся на демонов по всему миру. Многие из них совсем не плохие, разве что слишком гордые и самовлюблённые, но этот причинил много горя как своему собственному народу, так и всем остальным. Магам, вампирам, оборотням, фейри… Всем. Он считал, что таких, как мы, нужно уничтожать. В конце концов, другие Сумеречные Охотники его остановили, но твои родители к тому времени уже были мертвы… Мне очень жаль.

— Я просила Лили не связываться с этим Поттером, — вдруг тихо сказала тётя Петунья. Гарри поразился, услышав её голос. Видимо, заклинание, наложенное Магнусом (а теперь Гарри понимал, что щелчками пальцев Магнус накладывал заклинания), спало. — Я её предупреждала, что с ним что-то не так. Но они поженились и уехали, и у них родился ты, такой странный, такой… — Она не смогла подобрать нужное слово. — А потом их убили, и тебя подсунули нам.

— Я сам тебя принёс, — подтвердил Магнус. По сравнению с печальным и возмущённым голосом тёти Петуньи, его тон казался самодовольным. — Вот этими руками! — Он взмахнул руками, и в неверном свете огня Гарри разглядел, что ногти Магнуса накрашены синим лаком. 

— Вздор и ерунда! — вдруг прорычал дядя Вернон. К нему снова вернулась смелость, а ярость, похоже, и не пропадала. Услышав его голос, Гарри даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Послушай, мальчик. Я допускаю, что ты немного странный, хотя, возможно, хороший ремень вылечил бы тебя раз и навсегда. Твои родители получили что заслужили, и, как мне кажется, без них мир стал спокойнее. Они сами напросились на то, что случилось, только и общались, что с колдунами да оборотнями, этого следовало ожидать, я знал, что они плохо кончат… 

Магнус неодобрительно посмотрел на него, и под его тяжёлым взглядом вся воинственность дяди Вернона куда-то пропала. Он замолчал. Когда Магнус перевёл взгляд на Гарри, в его глазах засветилось тепло, но Гарри, вместо того, чтобы почувствовать себя польщённым, вдруг подумал, что всё это — ужасная ошибка.

Разве мог его папа быть демоном, хоть и «хорошим»? Разве мог он сам, обычный мальчишка, быть колдуном? Всю жизнь Дадли его шпынял, а дядя Вернон и тётя Петунья всячески притесняли, да и сама эта «вся жизнь» прошла в чулане под лестницей… Если он маг, почему он не превращал своих обидчиков в бородавчатых жаб каждый раз, когда они поднимали на него руку или говорили что-нибудь гадкое? Если он маг, почему Дадли гонял его и пинал по всей школе вместо того, чтобы стоять и бояться — как сейчас он боялся Магнуса Бейна?

— Магнус, — осторожно и горько проговорил Гарри, — мне кажется, вы ошибаетесь. Я не думаю, что я могу быть колдуном.

К удивлению Гарри, Магнус рассмеялся.

— Мой дорогой, запомни раз и навсегда, Магнус Бейн никогда не ошибается, — сказал он. — Послушай, неужели с тобой никогда не происходило ничего необычного? Особенно когда ты злился или печалился? М?

Гарри задумчиво уставился в камин. 

Магнус натолкнул его на важную мысль, ведь именно когда он был зол или расстроен, с ним и происходили все те странные вещи, которые приводили дядю Вернона и тётю Петунию в настоящую ярость. Вот, например, недавно, в террариуме — когда Дадли доставал его, а он, сам того не подозревая, напустил на него бразильского удава… Или ещё раньше, когда Дадли со своими дружками гнались за ним, а Гарри в итоге оказался на крыше школьной столовой. Он-то всё время думал, что это ветер подхватил его и унёс, но выходит, что нет. И волосы, получается, росли у него так быстро от того, что он маг, а тётя Петунья всё злилась, стоило ей вечером остричь его чуть ли не наголо, а утром снова увидеть прежние вихры…

Гарри улыбнулся и посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Я же говорил, — довольно промурлыкал тот в ответ. — И это только начало. В Хогвартсе тебя научат всему остальному…

Дядя Вернон выступил вперёд.

— Никуда он не поедет, — решительно сказал он, не собираясь сдаваться без боя. 

Гарри почувствовал подступающие обиду и злость. Почему дядя брался решать за него? Почему он считал, будто лучше знает, что для Гарри хорошо, а что плохо? Это было несправделиво!

— Он пойдёт в школу «Хай Камероне», — продолжал наступать дядя Вернон. — И должен быть благодарен нам за то, что мы его туда определили. Я читал эти ваши письма…

Магнус выставил вперёд раскрытую ладонь. Щёлкать пальцами и отключать дяде звук он почему-то не стал, хотя обиженный Гарри предпочёл бы именно это.

— Хватит, мистер Дурсль, — спокойно сказал он. — Во-первых, Гарри поедет учиться в Хогвартс. Таков порядок, и нарушить этот порядок вы не сможете. Кроме того, остановить меня, Магнуса Бейна, тоже не в ваших силах. Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, — голос Магнуса стал тихим и доброжелательным, и Гарри сначала даже не понял, о чём именно идёт речь, — но так будет лучше для всех.

Значит, дядя Вернон о нём беспокоился? И тётя Петуния, получается, тоже? Не хотели признавать его колдуном, потому что так было для всех безопаснее? 

Это было слишком сложно. Гарри тряхнул головой.

— Для всех? — выкрикнул дядя Вернон. Его лицо стало багровым. — Я не позволю, не буду платить за то, чтобы какой-то ряженый дурак увозил его учиться всяким фокусам!

Магнус вопросительно вскинул брови.

Гарри ожидал от него ответной вспышки ярости, но ничего подобного не последовало. Похоже, он и мысли не допускал о том, что ряженым дураком могут назвать его самого.

— У меня с Альбусом Дамблдором тоже есть кое-какие разногласия, — Магнус хмыкнул, — но он не дурак. А что до «всяких фокусов», мистер Дурсль, — он сделал движение, будто хотел щёлкнуть пальцами, и дядя Вернон едва заметно вздрогнул, — я могу устроить вашему сыну премиленький поросячий хвостик… Розовый, похожий на очаровательную спиральку. Хотите? — Его усмешка стала зловещей.

Дядя Вернон неохотно покачал головой. Его воинственно топоршивщиеся усы повисли, признав своё поражение.

Дадли, всхлипнув от страха, инстинктивно прикрыл зад руками.

— Вот и чудненько, — нараспев сказал Магнус.

С ужасом посмотрев на него, дядя Вернон схватил тётю Петунью и Дадли и втолкнул их во вторую комнату, следом заскочил сам и с силой захлопнул дверь.

— Обычно я не издеваюсь над примитивными, — хмуро пояснил Магнус.

— Примитивными? — тут же переспросил Гарри.

Магнус кивнул.

— Так мы называем обычных людей. — Развалившись на софе, он засунул руку под плащ и поискал там карман. Когда его рука снова появилась на виду, смуглые пальцы сжимали конверт. — Пришла пора прочитать письмо, да, Гарри?

Едва дыша от волнения, Гарри принял конверт. Он был как две капли воды похож на все те, что приходили ему последнее время: та же бумага, те же яркие, изумрудного цвета чернила. Тот же красивый почерк — витиеватый, но при этом разборчивый…

Гарри едва мог дышать от волнения.

Непослушными пальцами — ещё более непослушными, чем они были, когда он открывал свой торт, — Гарри осторожно надорвал край конверта. Оттуда выпорхнул тонкий листочек пергамента, и, подхватив его, Гарри принялся читать.

_

ШКОЛА ЧАРОДЕЙСТВА И ВОЛШЕБСТВА «ХОГВАРТС»  
Директор: Альбус Дамблдор  
(Кавалер ордена Мерлина I степени, Великий волшебник, Верховный чародей, Президент Международной конфедерации магов) 

_

_

Дорогой мистер Поттер!

Мы рады проинформировать Вас, что Вам предоставлено место в Школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь с приложенным к данному письму списком необходимых книг и предметов.

Занятия начинаются 1 сентября. Ждем ваше огненное письмо не позднее 31 июля.

 

Искренне Ваша,  
Минерва МакГонагалл,  
заместитель директора! 

_

Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно он залез на огромную бешено вертящуюся карусель, которая в довершение ко всему ещё и с дикой скоростью падала в огромную яму. Или как будто в голове у него устроили фейерверк. Тысячи вопросов, один важнее другого, разрывали его изнутри, но Гарри никак не мог решить, какой из них задать в первую очередь.

В итоге он спросил:

— Что такое «огненное письмо»?

Магнус театрально хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Клянусь своей колдовской меткой, ты кое о чём мне напомнил, — сказал он, снова запуская руку в карман. 

На этот раз он достал оттуда сложенный вдвое листок бумаги и ручку. Смахнув с подноса кружки, пирожные и булочки (те пропали, не успев коснуться пола), Магнус перевернул поднос и устроил на нём свой листок. Подняв глаза к потолку, он вздохнул, словно призывая себе Вдохновение, а через пару секунд начал писать. Гарри подошёл ближе, чтобы читать через плечо.

_

Дорогой мистер Дамблдор!

Позвольте сообщить, что письмо для Гарри Поттера добралось до своего адресата. Завтра мы с ним отправимся в Лондон, чтобы купить всё необходимое для обучения. 

Погода здесь просто ужасная. Полагаю, вы знали об этом, когда меня сюда отправляли.

Надеюсь, с вами и вашей бородой всё в порядке. 

С уважением,  
Великолепный  
Магнус Бейн,  
Верховный маг Бруклина.

Постскриптум: оборотни в барах Манхэттена поговаривают, что в магической дуэли я бы вас победил. Как вы считаете?

_

Нарисовав в уголке знак, похожий на маленький костерок, Магнус встряхнул бумажку. Костерок вспыхнул, а следом за ним вспыхнул и весь остальной листок.

— Вот ты и увидел, что такое огненное письмо, — сказал Магнус. — Надеюсь, Дамблдора не слишком разозлит мой постскриптум.

Последнее предложение письма насмешило Гарри, и он едва сдержался от того, чтобы фыркнуть. Но гораздо важнее было то, что Магнус написал выше.

— Завтра мы отправляемся в Лондон? — дрожа от волнения, спросил он.

С широкой улыбкой Магнус кивнул.

— Да. Не могу же я позволить, чтобы ты поехал в школу в таком виде. — Он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы. — Зайдём в обувной, в парикмахерскую, пробежимся по бутикам… Ну и, конечно, купим тебе все необходимые книги, — добавил он, чуточку помрачнев. — Может быть, придётся задержаться, если в первый день не успеем добраться до книжного, а то и во второй, но купим всё обязательно. Можешь мне верить.

И Гарри, конечно же, верил, хоть и удивлялся своему невероятному счастью.

— Расскажите мне про Хогвартс, — попросил он.

Магнус закинул ноги на подлокотник, а руки за голову.

— С одиннадцати до семнадцати лет там учатся все маги. Не переживай, — мягко сказал он, заметив, как Гарри напрягся, — там редко бывает много народу. Мама-человек и папа-демон не так уж и часто любят друг друга, особенно теперь, когда усилиями Сумеречных Охотников демонов становится всё меньше и меньше. Не то чтобы это не было к лучшему…

— Все демоны плохие, да? — Гарри вспомнились слова Магнуса о том, что Джеймс Поттер был единственным хорошим демонов из всех, кого Магнус повидал, а повидал он немало.

— Ага, — Магнус легко кивнул. — Не понимают человеческих эмоций, не чувствуют жалости и сострадания. Многие из них, если честно, тупее, чем пробки, и только и могут, что убивать. А некоторые просто преследуют свою, одним им известную выгоду… И ничего хорошего, по правде говоря, из этого для людей не выходит.

— А как же их дети? Они, получается, тоже плохие?

Гарри снова подумал о том, что всё необычное случалось с ним только в минуты злости или печали. Может быть, это означало, что ни на какое доброе колдовство он не способен? Только разбивать стёкла в террариумах, чтобы удавы пугали людей, или из трусости забираться на крышу… Или отращивать волосы, чтобы досадить тёте Петунье…

Он испугался этого так сильно, как никогда в жизни ничего не боялся.

Магнус вытащил руку из-под головы, чтобы потрепать его по плечу.

— Нет. Вовсе нет, — сказал он. — Не все маги плохие. Многие, конечно, но вовсе не все.

Гарри вздохнул. Слова Магнуса его немного успокоили, но всё равно было немного боязно. Впереди его ждала новая жизнь, и эта жизнь…

— Пойдём? — Магнус неожиданно поднялся с софы и, накинув на плечи плащ, протянул ему руку.

— Куда? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. — Ты же говорил, что мы отправился в Лондон только завтра.

— Так я написал Дамблдору, — Магнус заговорщицки усмехнулся, но тут же посерьёзнел: — Но какой смысл здесь оставаться? Я, конечно, могу призвать для тебя кровать из какого-нибудь мебельного магазина, но две кровати сюда не влезут, а софа, уж прости мне мою откровенность, у вас весьма неудобная. Полагаю, твой дядя бежал сюда в спешке, лишь бы скрыться от писем…

— Так и было.

— Бесполезное занятие, — Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, и одна из стен хижины начала расплываться. По ней побежали тонкие трещины разных цветов: голубые, красные, жёлтые… — В любом случае, дорогой Гарри, оставаться здесь неудобно. Неудобно тебе, неудобно мне, неудобно твоим дражайшим родственникам. Я верну тебя им, когда мы закупим всё, что необходимо, — на этой фразе Магнус повысил голос, видимо, для того, чтобы Дурсли расслышали, — но эту ненастную ночь лучше провести в условиях покомфортнее. В Лондоне у меня есть друзья. Если тебя, конечно, не пугает компания оборотней.

Гарри немного испугался, но храбро ответил:

— Нет, не пугает.

— Вот и хорошо. Они славные ребята, а один из них, Люпин, когда-то дружил с твоим папой. Ох, наверное, с этого и следовало начать, да? — глаза Магнуса лукаво блеснули.

Трещины на стене тем временем становились всё длиннее и шире. От них в разные стороны разбегались язычки нежаркого пламени, которое только выглядело как огонь, догадался Гарри, но вовсе не жгло. Под этим пламенем стена немного вибрировала, постепенно превращаясь во что-то, очень похожее на огромное зеркало или даже водную гладь, по которой то и дело расходились круги от брошенного внутрь камня. Или даже сразу пары камней.

— Это портал, — тихо сказал Магнус. — Лет через пять ты тоже научишься создавать такие. Будь повнимательней на уроках. Уверяю тебя, создавая порталы, можно хорошо заработать. Сумеречные Охотники, видите ли, не любят летать, да и оборотней в небе тошнит.

Гарри попробовал себе представить, как через несколько лет будет создавать порталы для кого-то другого, как станет взрослым — и будет при этом не уборщиком в фирме дяде Вернона, а самостоятельным взрослым магом.

Может быть, даже могущественным.

Впереди его ждала новая жизнь, полная удивительных чудес и захватывающих приключений.

— Пойдём, — Магнус протянул ему руку.

И они бесстрашно шагнули в портал. 

Fin~


End file.
